In many building environments, lights, electrical outlets, and other devices are controlled by a series of electrical switches, often referred to as “light switches.” For convenience, these switches are often arranged on panels with two or more switches in close proximity. Individual switches on panels are often generic, leading to user confusion regarding which electrical device(s) are controlled by any particular switch.
A variety of labeling options for switch plates exist, ranging from permanently labeled plates to removable adhesive labels. However, in many environments, switch plate designs are decorative, and labels incorporated into switch plates can be intrusive.
A need exists therefore, for electrical switches that enable identification of the electrical device(s) and/or circuits that they are configured to control.